


The Tiger and the Boy

by horknut



Category: Buddhist Lore, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Buddhism, M/M, Reincarnation, dualscar gets reborn as a tiger lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horknut/pseuds/horknut
Summary: A large tiger suddenly rushed past them, two jagged scars on it’s face. “Kankri get down!” Cronus shouted,  he pushed the other boy to the ground just as the tiger pushed and pinned the violet eyed boy to the ground.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	The Tiger and the Boy

There once was an evil king, called King Ampora, he wrecked farms and towns just because he was bored. He watched as flames grew taller and taller on the soft Earth. He laughed, the sound could be heard from miles away, and could irritate even the most gentle of animals. He was tall and lithe. His eyes black, soldering coals. On his back he wore the pelts of tiger cubs, who had been ripped from their mothers at a young age. He was handsome by any standard. But he was not a handsome man, because his horrid personality ruined him. Because of his horrible web of lies, and bloodlust, karma came and bit him in the butt. Really, a tiger bit him in the butt, and it got infected. He died soon after.  
On the day he died, a tiger cub was born. He was back, but as an animal that he had killed and tortured in his past life. Oh the sweet taste of irony. Though of course, he didn’t remember his life, and as he grew up he began to grow huge, and more and more violent. It was as if his soul was just destined to rip and destroy everything. Now as a tiger, he could actually leave trails of crimson blood if he felt like it. One slash with his claws, and there it goes, a red path being left by the blood on his paws.  
Once he met a larger tiger, and he was jealous of that tiger’s size. So he challenged to a fight to the death. It was loud, and the farmers nearby came and they watched as the smaller, younger tiger, slashed and ripped away at the larger tiger. The larger tiger’s claws ripped down his face, making it hard for him to see. He fought back harder, and soon the other tiger fell, the smaller of the two’s jaws was wrapped around his neck, fangs digging deep. The farmers tried to flee, but were instead eaten.  
Now, at the same time he was a tiger, there was a little boy born in the castle. The little boy looked just like the evil king. With silky black hair, but his eyes burned a violent violet. He had cried when his father had died in his bed. It was horrible, having your butt bitten then dying. The boy’s mother had burned with his father, performing her dharma to follow her husband. His uncle took the place has king, knowing that the boy would grow up and be able to take the crown away from him, the boy’s, Cronus’, uncle started to form a plan.  
The boy grew up, big and strong. At 18 he was just about his father’s height. And ready to take his father’s place as king. He didn’t understand why he hadn’t been given his rightful spot as king. Cronus and his best friend, Kankri, had sat talking one day. Now Kankri was short then Cronus, he had his hair much messier than his. Kankri’s family, the Vantas line, was known for having bright red eyes, and Kankri was no exception. Cronus adored the Vantas so much that he promised his friend, “Kank, vwhen I’m king, you’re gonna be my right hand man, chief.”   
In which Kankri responded with, “You are doing that thing with your w’s Cronus, your uncle does not like that. He says it isn’t fitting for a soon to be king.. You know I hate the pet name, ‘chief’. But thank you for choosing me for such a great position.” Cronus laughed, and ruffled the shorter boy’s hair. This was when they were younger. The two had grown even closer since then, one day Cronus had told him that his uncle seemed to be up to something.  
“You do know that your uncle has to give up the crown to you…? You are the descendant of the real king, Cro.” The shorter of the two said, the Vantas’ red eyes looking thoughtfully into the Ampora’s.  
“Yeah, I know that. Just the way he looks at me Kankri, it’s like I’m just some leech suck to his foot. I can just feel the hate coming from his eyes.”  
“Hmmm, I’ve noticed it too. He’s always had that look for as long as I can reme-” Kankri was cut off by the sound of roaring and the high pitched screams of a young child and their mother.   
A large tiger suddenly rushed past them, two jagged scars on it’s face. “Kankri get down!” Cronus shouted, he pushed the other boy to the ground just as the tiger pushed and pinned the violet eyed boy to the ground. The tiger’s black eyes bore into Cronus, taking in every detail. Before jumping off of him and springing away into the open door of the palace.  
“Cronus! Are you alright?” Kankri asked, pulling the other up. Cronus’ shoulder was bleeding but it was nothing too bad.  
“I-I’m fine, j-just a little shaken up is all. C-could use some vw-vwater…” Cronus shuttered, sounding out his w’s weird, he only did this when he was scared out of his mind. There was shouting and roaring, and soon the tiger and Cronus’s uncle came running out. A silver dagger was gripped tightly in his uncle’s hand as he ran towards Cronus. The tiger right on his heels. The tiger jumped in front of Cronus’ and the dagger that was meant for Cro, was pushed deep into its pelt. His uncle blinked, then was his face was met with a furious tiger’s claws. The tiger look at Cronus and Kankri, his eyes pleading. “You may not know me…” it spoke, “and I know not of you, but I just had a feeling…” before the tiger could finish the dagger, which had also been dipped skillfully into poison, did its job and took the life of the one it stabbed.  
Kankri soon snaked his arms around Cronus, as he was shaking. He stood staring at the two corpses, one of his uncle and the other of the most feared tiger in the land. Cronus moved and touched the two small scars on on his forehead, the ones that he had hidden with his hair. “Shhh, Cro it’s okay…”  
Cronus wasn’t listening, when a sudden feeling was pushed upon him… “Kan…” he listened really quietly, much out of character for him, “I think that tiger… is.. was… my father… he sounded like him…” Tears slid down his face, and Kankri shooshed him again, this time gently patting his head.  
“Let’s go inside okay… I’ll help you get fixed up… tonight is going to be a big night, because we always need a king…”  
King Cronus was known for using music to soothe larger beasts, and he never once fought a soul. He was known as the music king, and reached moksha once he died. Adviser Kankri helped Cronus more than anyone knew, and it was said that Kankri never really linked with his wife, as if he was in love with another. Funny, because it’s also said that Cronus never did either. Kankri lived two more life times before his soul met up with his best friend’s in Brahman.


End file.
